Nocturnal Children
by Maethoriel Artemis
Summary: Selena isn't a normal human. she's a daywalker. half vampire, half human hybrid. for 199 years she has been on the run from her father. When he finally catches up to her, she turns to April's friends the turtles. set in 03 universe. potential for pairings!
1. Leah Ashford Profile

Name: Leah Ashford

Other Names:

Clarissa Edwards (1810 – 1864)

Rachael Glass (1864 – 1945)

Selena Monroe (1945 – present)

Age: 18 (real age 217)

Birth date: 12th May 1789

Eye colour: violet

Hair colour: black with purple streaks. Waist length with a fringe swept to one side.

Species - Leah was born part vampire part human. Her mother was attacked when she was pregnant.

Appearance: Leah has got the pale clear skin of a vampire. She has black hair which falls down to her waist in thick waves. Her eyes are violet which is unusual but the vampire DNA means that their eyes have a red tinge to them.

Style: Layered shirts, trusty denim jacket, jeans / cargos and combat boots.

Occupation: she has had many jobs never staying in one for too long. Currently she works in a bar as a waitress/ singer under the name Selena Monroe.

Relationships: currently single

Abilities:

Increased strength

Increased speed

Heightened senses sight, hearing smell etc.

Walk in the day (thought bright days are slightly uncomfortable)

Weaknesses

Bloodlust

Silver through the heart (wood and holy water are just myths)


	2. prologue - 1807

Leah looked up when she heard the screams. She was out by the lake where she normally liked to sit and wait for the sun to rise. Being a half vampire half human hybrid so the sun doesn't affect she like it would normal vampires. Leah ran with vampire speed back to her grandparents' house. She was too late. The front door had been kicked in. she ran up the stairs and stopped. Her grandparents were lying on the floor dead. Leah sank down on the floor and sobbed. She heard a noise behind her. She got up only to be thrown across the room. Leah got up quickly and face the assailant. It was a vampire, one of her father's followers. The vampire leapt at her again. She moved at the last minute and the vampire collided with the wall. Leah was over by the dresser where her grandmother's jewellery box sat. She grabbed the silver cross from it and turned as the vampire rushed at her again. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off her feet. "You're lucky your father wants you alive", he said. "You tell my dear father that I'll never ever serve him", she managed to say and then slammed the sliver cross in his face. "Ahh!" he exclaimed as the sliver burned him. He dropped Leah. Taking advantage she shoved him with all her strength. The vampire was thrown through the wall into the next room.

She felt a slight burn in her hand. She was still clutching the cross tightly. She put the cross in to the pocket of her dress. Leah looked down at her grandparents. "I'm sorry", she said giving them a kiss on their foreheads. Hearing the vampire next door she quickly grabbed the money that her grandparents kept in the dresser. She then leapt out of the window. Leah ran as fast as she could.

She headed towards the lake and on to familiar territory. Leah flew through the trees, her feet instinctively knowing where to go. She heard the vampire close behind. _Come on almost there_ she thought. Leah could feel the sun begin to rise. She reached the water's edge just as the sun rose about the trees. Leah looked back and saw the vampire lingering in the shadows. He snarled in annoyance. Leah smiled and dove into the water.

For 199 years Leah kept moving. Never staying in one place for too long. Changing her name every so often when she knew that her father was getting too close.


	3. chapter 1 - night out

Authors note: here's chapter 1! the song is by avril lavigne. please rate and review!

Raph walked into a bar. He kept his hood pulled up over his face so that it couldn't be seen easily. He sat down at the bar. "What'll it be?" he asked. "A beer", Raph said. He guy at the bar handed him a beer bottle. "Thanks", Raph said. "Ladies and gentlemen let's hear it for Selena Monroe!" He turned to see a young woman step up on to the stage. "Hey guy's. Tonight the song is Anything but ordinary", she said. The music started up.

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

She sang. _She's so hot__**.**_ Raph thought.

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Selena sang looking at the customers. One guy particularly caught her eye. He was sitting at the bar. He had gorgeous green eyes. She smiled at him.

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Raph just stared at her. _She smiled at me__!_ He thought. Selena just kept looking at him whilst she sang. She couldn't see his face but his eyes reminded her of someone she once knew.

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Once she finished the customers clapped. Selena jumped down from the stage and headed to the bar. "You're usual?" the man at the bar asked. "Yes please Alex. I'm parched", Selena said. Alex handed her a glass of Orange juice and a smaller glass with a red liquid. She downed the liquid, loving the feeling of the blood going through her body. Raph watched her down the liquid. He could have sworn that her eyes flashed red. She looked at him and smiled. "Hi. I'm Selena but you knew that" she said holding her hand out. "Raphael but you can call me Raph", he said returning the handshake.

"So what do you do?" she asked him. "This and that", he replied. "You don't have a job do you?" Selena said laughing. "Ya got me", Raph said laughing with her. Alex came over just then and leant in close. "Ex at 12 o'clock", he whispered in her ear. Her face went pale and she got up. "Go out the back. I'll cover", he said. "I owe you", she said. Raph watched her go. "Ex-boyfriend. Won't leave her alone" Alex explained. Selena hurried to the backdoor and slipped out. She ran down the alleyway next to the bar. Selena leapt up to the fire escape hauling herself up.

A guy came up to the bar looked at the vacated seat cursed and turned to go. "Hey Jake how's it going?" Alex asked. Jake ignored him and went for the back door. Alex stopped him "why don't you have a drink? We can catch up on old times", he said. "Maybe some other time", he said trying to get around him. Alex kept blocking his way. Jake just tossed him aside easily. he entered the alleyway but Selena was no where to be found. He cursed again and walked down the alley.

Raph went over to Alex. "You ok?" he asked. "I'm fine. Look make sure Selena is ok", he said. Raph headed out the bac kdoor. He looked up and down the alleyway but there was no one there. Raph was puzzled._ Where did he go?_ He went over to the manhole cover, pulled it back. He climbed down the ladder part way and pulled the cover back over. Raph walked through the sewer tunnels to the lair.


	4. Chapter 2 - old friends

Authors note: here's chapter 2! please rate and review.

The next morning Leo woke Raph for training. He'd spent most of the night thinking about Selena. "Go away Leo", He said burying his head under the pillow. "Come on Raph. Master Splinter is waiting", he said. Raph reluctantly joined him. "Finally", Mikey said. Raph just ignored him. Master Splinter launched into the morning's training. Today it was all about team work. It went on for about 2 hours before he finished the training.

Donnie went to his lab to tinker with one of his many inventions that he had on the go. Mikey went straight to the TV and started playing a game on the collection of TV screens. Raph went to the punch back and started hitting it but he couldn't concentrate. He was going over last night advents in his mind. _Did Selena make it home ok? Did her Ex do anything to her?_ He smacked the bag a lot hard than he'd meant to. "Whoa! What's eating you?" Leo asked. "Nothin", Raph replied. "Come on it's not nothing. What is it?" Leo asked him. "I met this chick in a bar. She was really nice. Anyway we were enjoying ourselves when the bartender told her that her ex had just turned up at the bar. She looked really panicked and left pretty quickly. I went to see if she was ok but they were gone. I'm concerned that something may have happened", Raph explained. "Which bar did this take place?" Leo asked him. "Nocturne", Raph replied. "We'll go tonight and check it out. If your friend is there then you'll know she's ok" Leo said.

Selena went out to buy groceries as she was in desperate need. She made sure to wear light layers as it was a particularly bright day today. She walked to the grocery store. Selena wandered around the store picking up items on her list. "Pasta, bread, milk", she said checking them off the list. As she went round the corner of the isle, she bumped into some one. "Sorry", she said to the woman. "No it's my fault", the woman said. Selena looked at the woman properly. She was about the same height as Selena with red hair. _Could it be?_ She thought. "Hey April", she called after the woman. She stopped and turned to face Selena. "Selena?" she asked. Selena smiled and went up to her. "It is you!" April said giving her a hug. "How have you been girl?" Selena asked her. "Been good. You?" April asked. "Great", Selena replied. "So where are you staying? I thought you were going to go traveling?" April asked. "I've got a small flat. I decided to stay here", Selena replied. They carried on shopping. As they neared the check outs April asked her "why don't you come stay with me? I've got the spare room". "You sure?" Selena replied. "Of course. You're my friend", April said. "Then I accept. When can I move in?" Selena asked. "Whenever you want. I'll help you move", April said. "Here's my number. I'll let you know when I've got my stuff packed", Selena said. "Ok. Speak to you later", April said. "See ya", Selena replied. She paid for her shopping and left.

Selena went home and started packing up her stuff. She left out some clean clothes that she could put on tomorrow. By lunch time she had packed all her clothes. All these years that she had been alive, Selena learned not to keep a lot of things because she had to keep moving. After lunch she carried on with her packing. Selena glanced at her watch and noticed that it was almost time for her shift at Nocturne. "Shoot", she said. Selena grabbed her bag and headed off to work.


	5. Chapter 3 - 2005

Authors note: here's a really short chapter from Selena's past.

Selena walked down the road. She just moved to New York. Selena had bought a small flat and secured herself a job from one of her old friends.

"Here let me help you with that", Selena said going over to the woman. "No I got it", she said. The top box toppled and fell. Selena caught the box before it hit the ground. "Thanks", the woman said. Selena carried the box into the store. She set it down on to the floor. "I'm April", the woman said. "Selena", Selena said holding out her hand. April shook it. "I can help carry in the rest of it if you want" Selena offered. "That'll be great thanks", April said. They carried the rest of the stuff in. "So is this your store?" Selena asked. "It used to be my dad's. I'm planning to re-open it", April replied.

Selena helped April tidy up the shop. "It was really nice to meet you", she said. "Likewise. We should meet up again sometime", April suggested. "I'd like that", Selena replied. They exchanged numbers.

The two of them met up a few times until Selena thought her father was getting to close. She left New York telling April that she was going travelling.


End file.
